


I've been waiting for someone like you

by iviarelle



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iviarelle/pseuds/iviarelle
Summary: A creative writing prompt for friendship, when I already had Nott on the brain, led me to think about how precisely Nott and Caleb might have gotten acquainted.





	I've been waiting for someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably similar to a lot of other works, though I haven't read much fanwork for Critical Role myself. But, what's more classic or timeless than a fateful meeting? Just because it's absolutely been done before doesn't mean it shouldn't be done again.

A scuffle down the hall as the guards approach with another soul for the jail. They throw him into the cell, the light of the torch outside the room shining in his hair though most of him is coated in mud. Nothing I'm unfamiliar with at this point.

"Maybe a night or two without rations will open your mouth," one sneers as he locks the door behind my new companion.

He cowers in the corner opposite me, though he can't yet have guessed what I am. His gaze penetrates every corner of the cell, and his eyes are wise and wild all at once. I feel a chill in the air and realize he has power, and he isn't afraid to use it.

"Are you alright? I ask quietly, and he jumps. It's not that he didn't know I was here, I know he saw me, but I still haven't found a way to mask the voice that comes with this cursed body.

Still, he doesn't reply, but instead starts thinking so hard I can almost hear the gears turning in his head.

"It's night, you won't see it, human as you are, but there's a spot over here where the wood isn't joined well. The light comes in when the sun is up," I offer. 

It takes him so long to reply, I think I may have been too quiet and he didn't hear me. But eventually, I hear a clear voice with a thick Zemnian accent say, "Why are you still here?"

"I guess I've been waiting for someone like you."

"...Someone like me?" There's a tone I can't mark in his voice, but I assume he's taken offence to being grouped.

"Someone with magic. Can you... Can you bring down this wall?" I ask, hesitant. I almost didn't get all the way to it, but nothing ventured, nothing gained. And if we can gain freedom... If he knows magic...

He takes his time, then gives me a small nod. "I think I can. No patrols outside?"

"I expect not. This is the back end of nowhere, the jail is more likely used to sober up rowdy locals than to hold... people like us..."

"You're smart for one so small," he notes, and looks at me appraisingly. "I'm... Caleb."

"I'm Nott."

He snorts dismissively. "Of course you're not me."

"No, I mean, my name. My name is Nott. Capital en, two tees."

He blushes and bows his head as he stands. "My apologies. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Time for pleasantries when we're far and away from here. This is the spot." I gesture at the wall, then walk to the opposite wall, making sure my mask is firmly in place. "Whenever you're ready."

As he takes his position, he has a small and shy smile, though a shadow still clouds his eyes. I try to crinkle my eyes as if I'm smiling, too, though I'm too nervous to do it truly. Oh, I'd hoped to find a friend who could help me, but this one needs as much protecting as I do. I nod meaningfully. "The sooner we're out, the sooner we can get to it."

He drops the smile, turns to the wall, and calls his magic. And in that moment, I realize I finally have real hope again, selfish as it is.


End file.
